


Don't Forget Us

by Ovverwatch



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Ava is in the army, F/F, Flashbacks, Memories, Sara has a dog named Cooper, there are probably more people i am forgetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovverwatch/pseuds/Ovverwatch
Summary: The photo was well loved and worn looking. The woman in the photo had beautiful blue eyes surrounded by a cute splattering of freckles. The woman was smiling so bright, she could light up anyones life. She had her arm hooked around an adorable golden retriever who looked just as happy as the woman. Ava turned the photo over to try and see if the photo belonged to anyone she knew. The only thing she found written on the back was ‘Don’t forget us, xo’ which was no help.
Relationships: Gary Green & Ava Sharpe, Gary Green & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything about the Army is vague because one, I am not and never was in the Army so I have no background knowledge and two, because the Army isn't the plot of the story, it's just where Ava had found the photo and will later describe why she is back home now.

The blistering heat, the mission her team is on, nothing going the way it should. This day was definitely not how she planned it to go. 

Ava Sharpe, 24, Officer in the Army  
There wasn’t a whole lot of things to do besides workout and give orders to her fellow teammates. One night all the other troop members went to the closest thing to a bar, but Ava decided to stay behind. She decided to take a short walk and call her friend, Gary, and just check in on him. It was Gary’s turn to talk and for Ava to actively listen as they usually do, when something caught her eye. As Ava got closer to what looked like a piece of plastic she began to tune Gary out and focus more on the laminated picture in her hand. 

“Ava? Ava? Are you even listening to me?”

“Hmm? Oh sorry Gary, I just found a photo on base grounds of a woman who doesn’t belong to this troop.”

“Oh, well it could just be a photo from an old crew?”

“I don’t know, but she is beautiful.”

The photo was well loved and worn looking. The woman in the photo had beautiful blue eyes surrounded by a cute splattering of freckles. The woman was smiling so bright, she could light up anyones life. She had her arm hooked around an adorable golden retriever who looked just as happy as the woman. Ava turned the photo over to try and see if the photo belonged to anyone she knew. The only thing she found written on the back was ‘Don’t forget us, xo’ which was no help. With Gary still on the line, Ava decided to describe the woman to him. 

‘Whatever you do Gary, please don’t tell her about before. She should focus on getting better, not worrying about trying to remember who I am.’

“Well, whoever this woman is she sounds beautiful.”

“Maybe when I get back, we can go try and find her.”

“Or we could enjoy the fact that you actually get to have time at home.”

“Mhm, sure…”

“Well I should get going, I promised to get some yard work done so Gary Jr. has a backyard to play in.”

“That demon dog will be fine with what he has, but I’ll let you get your sleep.” 

“Goodnight Ava, see you in a week”

“Okay, night Gary.” 

Ava gave the photo one last look, then decided to stick it in her uniform pocket. Something about that photo gave her a feeling of being home. Shaking off the feeling she got, Ava decided to go back to her bunker and sleep it off. 

_____________________________

*The following week*

_____________________________

On the bus ride home, all Ava could do is stare at the photo as if it was going to reveal a secret. Before she knew it, the bus had come to a stop and Gary was there anxiously waiting for Ava to come walking off the bus. The minute the tall blonde had stepped off the bus, she was enveloped into a tight hug from her friend. 

“Oomph, Gary! Get off me!”

“Sorry, sorry, I just got excited”

“I know, I know but look look what I have” she began to shove the photo into Gary’s hands. 

“Oh is this the girl?” 

“Duh, now help me find her please”

“Okay, okay fine. Lets get you settled at home first”

After getting her things unpacked and readjusting to being home, Ava was ready to go see what has changed in her small town. To Ava’s surprise, Gary has gone to the store to restock their fridge. She decided to go on a short walk on her own, half way through, she finds a beautiful golden retriever running towards her. Not putting two and two together, she tried to see if the dog has a collar or a tag, the dog had neither. There was no-one near by, so Ava decided to walk the dog back to her house and see if Gary knew who the dog belonged to. 

‘Oh good, Gary is back’ was the first thought Ava had. She walked in with the dog walking in happily behind her. 

Gary turns around with wide eyes, “Wha- what is Cooper doing here?”

“Cooper? The dog? I found him when I went on a walk, he didn’t have a tag so I figured you knew who he belonged to.”

“Oh, yeah I do. Once I finish putting the groceries away, I can take him back.”

Ava just nods and decides to play with the dog. She doesn’t notice when Gary walks into the room. To his surprise, he finds Ava sitting on the couch with her arms resting on her knees. Sitting perfectly in front of her is Cooper, he is getting head scratches and puppy talk praises for being a ‘good boy’.

“Hehem, uh Ava?”

Ava snaps her head up at the sudden noise, “Oh right, I guess you should take him home. I bet his owner misses him.”

“I uh- I actually know his owner well, she lets Cooper come visit often to play with Gary Jr.”

“Oh, well that’s nice of her” Ava gives a small smile at the thought of getting to see Cooper again since he seemed to like her more than Gary Jr. did. 

Gary just nods and walks to the front door. Once he reaches the door, Cooper comes trotting over as if it were routine. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit”

______________________________

After hearing the knock on her door, Sara got up to see who it was. To her surprise it was Gary and Cooper, nothing new, but Gary had a worried expression crossing his face. Sara just simply moved out of the way so Gary and Cooper could enter. Cooper just minded his business, walking over to his food then laying down in his bed while Gary pulled Sara aside to talk. 

“You need to start keeping Cooper here.”

“What? Why? He likes to get out and be free with Gary Jr.”

“Yes but today, Ava found him while on a walk and he was loving on her remembering who she is.”

The shorter blonde scrunched up her face, “maybe we should give them time together?”

“Sara! Are you crazy?! You are the one who told me not to tell her.”

“Yeah, but maybe this could be a good thing? Maybe we can get to know each other again and at least be friends?”

“Fine, but if this ends badly you can’t blame me.” Gary agreed with his hands up in surrender. 

Sara nodded her head and went to sit on the couch. Gary decided to follow her and pull out his phone. First thing he needed to do was send Ava a text saying he will be longer than he originally thought. The geeky brunette then opened his photos gallery and turned to his friend who was waiting expectantly. When Ava was out on base, Gary would come over and show her photos of her ex. He would update her on how she is doing and what things she is into now. 

“Yeah, she even told me that she found her photo of you”

“She remembers me? Why hasn’t she contacted?”

“Sorry, poor choice in words. We were talking last week and she found a photo of a ‘pretty blonde and her dog’ with the words ‘don’t forget us’ on the back. I knew it had to be the photo of you and Cooper because she also described it as laminated but worn and well loved.”

Sara looked a little sad as she remembered the time when she gave Ava that photo, “I remember I was always trying to talk her into letting me get a new picture of us together for her uniform, but she always loved that photo.”

“I’m sorry Sara, I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“Gary, we have been over this. It has almost been three years since her accident and I don’t have the fight in me to try and win her over again.”

“I know, but Sara if you could hear the way she described your photo, I would say that she is madly in love with the woman she saw starring back at her.”

Gary patted the top of Sara’s knee before getting up, “I should be going, but just think about it Sara. It might just be worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little look into what their life looked like before Ava's accident ;)

_August 6._

_“Hey, you dropped your card.”_

_“Can I just have one night without some pickup line being thrown at me!”_

_“Oh sorry, well here’s your card” sliding her card towards the other woman, Sara gave her a small smile._

_“Oh god, I’m sorry for snapping. Thank you um” the taller blonde paused now fully aware of the beauty of the other woman._

_“Sara” she stuck her hand out in greeting._

_“Ava, nice to meet you” she replied shaking Sara’s hand._

_“So, what brings a girl like you to a bar like this?”_

_“I uh, I just got got back actually from camp”_

_“Cute, camp councilor?”_

_“Nope, boot camp. Army.”_

_“Ah, Army brat I see”_

_It was at this point when I realized that I defiantly messed up. Her eyes seemed to flash red for a moment, she was ready to kill me. Quick, I should apologize but how?_

_“Sorry, that was dumb of me to say. My ex was in the Army and couldn’t take the whole months apart thing, so she ended things so she could be with someone who was also in the Army.”_

_Good god, why did I think that was better. Now I am just spilling my love life to some stranger in a bar. Uh oh. Next thing I knew she was grabbing her bag and walking away. Figures right. What do I do next? I follow her of course._

_“Just, stop. Stop following me, I think we both know at this point that this wouldn’t work” Ava gestures to the space between her and Sara._

_I couldn’t do anything, it was like I was paralyzed. I just let her walk away from me not even fighting for her to just hear me out._

_August 7._

_I can’t get Ava off my mind, I’ve never just let someone walk away like that. Something about her, I just froze and kept talking about anything so she would stay. Next thing I knew, my brain was processing what I had just said and she was walking away. I might go back to the bar tonight and try to drink her off my mind, probably a bad idea, but when am I ever coming up with a good idea? When I stepped into the familiar bar, I expected to see the other regulars, what I didn’t expect to see was Ava sitting at the bar. I decided to give it another shot and try to apologize._

_“Uh, hey. Can we talk?”_

_Ava turned to see who it was, rolled her eyes, and replied simply, “no.”_

_That went about how I expected it to, but I’m not giving up as easily as I did last night._

_“Listen, I’m sorry for the stupid shit I said last night. I wasn’t thinking right since there was a beautiful woman sitting right in front of me.”_

_Ava just sat there pretending to ignore what Sara was saying. In reality, Ava found it charming that someone was trying so hard to break through her shell of an exterior._

_“Fine, I’ll leave you alone. If you need anything though, here’s my number. Call me, even if it’s just to yell and tell me how much you hate me.” Sara slid the napkin over to Ava and pretended not to see the small smile form on her face._

_August 8._

_I am aware of how cliche this is about to sound, but it is true. I woke up to a call from Ava, she didn’t want to be a bother to any of her friends so she called me. I don’t mind being the last resort, because ‘hey, at least she remembered I was an option’ even if it was just to help her fix a flat tire. When I got to her location, she looked cold and tired from staying at the bar longer than me. I told her to go wait in my car where there is heat and I would go and fix her flat. Surprisingly she didn’t try and fight me on this and went to sit in the car while I did all the work (I know, I know I told her to). It was an easy fix as I have had to do it a few times before, so I went back to the car to tell her I was done when I realized that she was asleep in the passenger seat. I decided that she could just sleep at my place, and in the morning we could go get her car, so I packed up and went home. I let her have my bed and made myself comfortable on the couch. So she didn’t wake up and freak out, I left a note, water, and aspirin by the bed for her in the morning. That still didn’t stop her from coming downstairs to wake me up. I explained the situation at hand and got her to calm down, we actually ended up having a good talk and enjoyed a light morning breakfast._

_After all of that, things seemed to get normal. We stopped completely hating each other and got to know each other better. In the months that she had not in the Army and waiting for her first assignment, things seemed to move fast. Eventually we decided that she should move in, and then we got a dog, and we became so used to the domestic life that letting Ava go for her first assignment almost broke the two of us. I decided to make her a little going away present. I set up a video and then got Cooper (our dog) to come and sit with me, after some time I stopped the video and went back to look for the best frame in it. I found one part where I finally got Cooper to look at the camera, screen shot that frame and got it printed off. I didn’t want her forgetting what she Cooper and I had together so I simply wrote ‘don’t forget us’ on the back and laminated it so the weather wouldn’t ruin it. She absolutely loved the picture and proceeded to pin it to the inside of her uniform._

_Once she was off to her assigned location, things got hard. When we didn’t talk, I feared that she was hurt or had moved on. The best two moments were when she sent me a picture of her and the picture I gave her to show me she didn’t forget us, and of course when she was finally able to come home._

Sara couldn’t bring herself to finish reading what she had wrote because she knew what was about to happen. She decided to close the book that she had written all of her times and thoughts of Ava into and go to the park with Cooper. Sara had originally written it to make her happy when she missed Ava while she was on base somewhere unknown, what she didn’t know was that it would be the thing to make her sad. She had thought that she was going to get to read it to her kids and how happily she and Ava were together, but now she was on the edge of burning the book for her own good. She had stopped writing in the journal the first year after Ava’s accident since there would be no more Ava and Sara moments to share.


	3. Chapter 3

Two a.m. Three a.m. Four a.m. Still no sleep for Ava. 

Finally giving up and getting on her phone, Ava decided to go through old photos and delete useless ones. She decided to start with the older photos and go from there, there were many from before she went into the Army which got deleted. There were some photos where she isn’t even aware as to who some of the people were in the picture with her. There was one particular photo of a bar that caught her attention. The photo was of two beers with one arm on the table from each member, something about that photo feels familiar, but she can’t remember who the other person is. She decided to keep the photo since something about it made her feel like she was missing something. This went on for a few more hours until her body finally gave into sleep. 

When she woke up at noon, she wasn’t surprised. Gary was always so cautious when she first gets home to help her get more accustomed to being home. Ava has decided to take this day to clear her mind like she was supposed to be doing. That would include retail therapy, maybe going to the dog park to meet some fluffy puppers, and then go get some coffee. The best start to the day should be a sugary breakfast such as a good bowl of cereal that she knows Gary keeps in the pantry. 

“Hey Gary, I was going to go out and clear my mind like I am supposed to be doing wanna join?”

“Oh uh, no thanks. I think I am going to go visit a friend, a coworker actually so I might be home late.”

“Cool well, have fun together.”

The day started to get going and the two roommates went their own ways. 

It’s a simple relaxing day when Ava decided to go to the park for a walk. Ava was clearing her head and sipping on her coffee when Cooper runs up to her happily. She stops to give him some head scratches and praise. 

“Go, go back to your person Coop.”

It was when Cooper decided to not move that Ava just continued on her walk. Not long after, Ava realized that Cooper was following her so she let him. As she continued on her walk, she heard someone calling for Cooper. Once she located the person who was yelling for Cooper, she stopped talking and almost spilled her drink. She wiped her sweaty palms down her pant leg and continued walking closer to the blonde in front of her. As the two got closer, Cooper ran to his owner happily wagging his tail. 

“Um, hi. Sorry, I hope Cooper wasn’t bothering you.” The other woman was shorter than Ava and had the same bright smile as the one in the photograph.

“It’s you” Ava replied breathless. 

“What, uh yeah? I am Cooper’s owner?” The blonde replied trying not to be obvious. 

“No, I’m sorry. I uh, I am in the Army and on my last tour I found this photo.” Ava outstretched her hand to show the other woman the photo. 

Sara starred at it sadly, she could see the two small holes on the top where Ava would pin it to her uniform. It has a slight yellow tint to it, and the corners had been bent so often that the bottom left corner was missing completely. Sara finally looked up at the woman she had left all those years ago with a small smile and an extended hand.

“You are correct. That is me and Cooper in that photo, the name’s Sara.”

“Ava, nice to meet you Sara. I’m sure whoever you gave this to is missing it, you should take it and give it back to them.” Ava shook Sara’s hand and gave her the photo. 

“Oh um thanks, but I actually don’t have contact with them any more since things ended so you can do what you would like with it.” Sara handed it back hoping that Ava would decide to keep the photo. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, are you sure you don’t just want to hold onto the photo? It seems to be a good one of you and Cooper..”

“No, no, it’s fine, I have the original at home still. That was just a copy I made her before she left for deployment for the first time.”

“That’s really sweet of you, she must have been something special if you went through all that trouble.” Ava offered Sara a small sad smile. 

“She was, I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, but then life had other plans.” Sara could see the look of petty that Ava was giving her. 

“I’m sor-” Sara cut her off mid sentence knowing where it was going. 

“Thank you, but it has been almost three years now, so the petty look I typically get is not needed. Anyways, you said you were in the Army?” 

“I am, I am just home until the next tour they decide to put me on.”

The two blondes had talked for most of the afternoon, only wrapping up as they approached Ava and Gary’s town home. 

“Oh! Your Gary’s roommate?”

“Sure am, I assume you know him from some good deed he has done?”

“Exactly. He helped me get a fence put up for Cooper after my fiance left. It was really helpful since Cooper listened to her and not me, so he had trouble staying in our yard after she left.”

“That sounds like Gary, always wanting to help.” The two said their goodbyes for the night and left it at that. 

When Ava got inside, she was smiling like a fool from her conversation with Sara. She had gotten home before Gary which was nice so he wasn’t asking a thousand questions. Although she was happy she got to meet Sara, there seemed to be something off. It seemed to feel like she already knew her and didn’t know her all at the same time. 

_______________________

‘Gary, when you get a chance I need you to come over. We need to talk about Ava.’

After receiving the message, Gary managed to arrive within about five minutes. Anything involving Ava was always important between these two. As if it were a sixth sense, the front door of Sara’s home opened right when he arrived. Sara had practically pulled Gary inside the minute he was within arms reach and drug him over to the couch. 

“Okay, Sara I’m going to need you to use your words and tell me what happened.”

“I saw her” is all she could manage at the moment as Gary’s mouth fell open. “Today at the park with Cooper, she walked up to me with the picture in hand and recognized me.”

“Well? What did you do? Did anything come up about before?”

“No, no, she didn’t remember who I was. So I told her that the photo was my fiancé’s and that she should keep it but I don’t think she understood that she was my fiancé.”

“Wow, how was that? Was it weird to talk to her all over again?”

“For sure, it was hard to discuss things about my fiancé without getting too into detail.”

“Oh man, are you going to try and… ya know” Gary just sat there and gestured his hands towards the blonde.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think I wanted to, but after seeing her and seeing her interact with Cooper I realized how much I miss her.”

The two sat in silence, Gary in fear of saying the wrong thing, and Sara in fear of crying over Ava... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took this long to get chapter 3 up! I had wanted to make it long enough to post and then I had to get situated into school again. I hope to not take as long getting chapter 4 posted, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_4:30 p.m._

_4:30 p.m. the time Ava and I had planned to call each other due to the time difference. Today was the first day I was getting a call from my fiance and not my girlfriend, it was still exciting and new to say. I was in the kitchen doing the dishes waiting for her to call, Cooper was with me, so I had lost track of time. By the time I had checked my phone for any previous messages, it was almost 6:30, how had Ava not called yet. If she was going to be late, she would send a message, but no message either. As if she could read my mind, my phone rang and the familiar ‘unknown caller’ id had read across my screen._

_“Hey baby, I was starting to worry about you.”_

_“Is this Ms. Lance?” The voice was deep and sounded serious._

_“Yes, and who exactly are you?”_

_ “ I am commanding officer Hunter. I regret to inform you that there has been an accident with officer Sharpe’s team. ” _

_At this time, my heart jumped to the worst possibilities. There was only one reason a commanding officer would call. Most of the time to tell you that your significant other_ _has died on the line of duty._

_ When he realized I was too scared to speak he continued to tell me, “officer Sharpe’s team has been involved in an attack. She is the one of the only survivors, she is in a coma and on an airlift back home.” _

_ “I - um, h-how bad is it?” _

_ “I would suggest getting some rest. She is going to have a long night, you can visit her in the morning. Goodnight Ms. Lance.” With that, he hung up the phone to let me process.  _

_ I sat there hoping for this to be one big nightmare. I sat for hours with Cooper by my side, unable to move. When I finally decided to move, it was so I could pack a bag to visit Ava first thing in the morning.  _

_ That night I was restless, my mind thinking all of the possibilities I might see in the morning. I couldn’t help but wonder if I hadn’t proposed, would I have even gotten that call? Would I have had to wait for her brother to tell me? I needed to be able to see her. _

_ I called in the morning to see what room she was in and to find out visiting hours. When I had called they told me that she doesn’t want any visitors at the moment. I felt my body break all over. _

_ ___________ _

_ Nate _

_ ___________ _

_ “ You look like shit. ” _

“ _ Gee thanks” when Ava looked over, her not-so-very little brother was standing in the door way.  _

_ He made his way over to the bed and grabbed her hand. He is the only one who didn’t think she was crazy for not going into the family business. When she was out on tour, he had friended her girlfriend as comfort, someone else who loved and worried for Ava as much as he did.  _

_ “You know, Sara had called last night after your commanding officer called. She told me all her worries about you being hurt.” _

_ “I didn’t know you got a girlfriend! What’s she like? Is she good for you?” _

_ “You’re kidding me right?” Nate had looked at her about ready to burst out laughing.  _

“ _What?” Ava scrunched her eyebrows together, that’s when he knew she was serious._

_ “Ava, Sara is your fiancé. You two have been together for only about a year, but you two were made to be together. Anyone with eyes can see that.” _

_ Ava’s face got serious, then it got confused again.  _

_ “That can’t be true. I told you, I don’t do commitment because I don’t want to hurt anyone if something happens to me.” _

_ “Yes, and then Sara walked into your life. Ever since the two of you realized your feelings for one another, you have waltzed through life hand in hand.” _

_ “ I- I don’t remember her. I don’t remember her o-or what she looks like, Nate I don’t remember my own fiancé. ” _

_ “Hey it’s okay, I’m sure it will come back to you, you just need time.” _

_ “ I, uh can you just give me a moment alone. ” _

_ Nate left the room and decided to take that time to call Sara. _

_ “Yeah, no, I’m sure it is temporary and that she will remember over time.” _

_ “I was thinking I should show her the picture you put in her uniform.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length of this chapter, I know they are usually longer. I felt this one only needed to be the start of the past and not get too far into it just yet. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt the need to update this story again! I hope you enjoy.

After spending quite some time with Sara, Ava had felt like there was more to them that she was missing. The two managed to just “click” as if they were old friends just catching up again. There was something different between them, it wasn’t the same feeling she felt when she was with her friends. 

___________

“Sara, she deserves to know.” 

“I know, I know, but how am I supposed to tell her? OH hey! This has been fun and all but you should know we were engaged then you got into an accident and didn't remember I was your fiance, wanna shag now?!”

“Well, uh, maybe don’t say any of that.” 

“I am being serious here Nate!”

“So am I, tell her all that, and she will look at you like you grew a second head!” with that remark, he got one of Sara’s famous ‘I will kill you’ glares. 

“So then what should I tell her?” 

“Maybe start slow? Show her some photos? Or even start by seeing if she seems interested in moving forward with you?” 

“And if she doesn’t? Nate, I don’t think I could handle if she doesn’t want to move forward again.” 

“Sara, she loved you and she will again.”

“She deserves better than me.” 

“No she doesn’t, she brings out the good in you and you push her to relax more and not be so uptight. You guys are perfect for each other.” 

“I feel like when we first met all over again” with her fingers pressed against the bridge of her nose, Sara looked at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below on what you would like to see, it would help me get another chapter posted faster! Xoxo ovverwatch


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update - what?! Haha don’t expect me to keep this up, I just feel bad for how long I made y’all wait while I had writers block for this story! Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

_ “Mmh Sara, Sara wait” she gasped out breathless.  _

_ Seeing Sara’s ocean blue eyes full of lust made it hard to stop and have this conversation. Before she knew what was happening, Sara had her mouth on her neck once again.  _

_ “Sara, we need to talk before this goes farther.” At hearing this, Sara stopped and sat up straight.  _

_ “Okay... Ava now you’re scarring me” she sat still holding both of Ava’s hands in her own.  _

_ “I got a call earlier, they want to send the team back out on a new tour.” Ava avoided the gaze of Sara knowing she would be disappointed.  _

_ “Well, when do they want you to leave?” _

_ “This weekend...” _

_ “Bu- that’s so soon.”  _

_ “I know, I’m sorry, but on the bright side, this tour shouldn’t be too long so I’ll be back soon.”  _

_ Sara sat there feeling the same disappointment she felt every time Ava had to leave.  _

_ “Well then, I guess we will just have to make tonight extra special”  _

_ Ava could see the devious smirk on her face and knew the conversation was over. As fast as the thought came, Sara was already working on leaving her mark on Ava. Hands entangled in clothing, Ava stood up grabbing Sara and took them to the bedroom. By the time they had reached the shared room, Ava’s shirt had been discarded somewhere in the hall. Already working on getting the taller woman’s pants off, Sara was put down on the bed and gained a better angle.  _

_ If Ava had to leave this weekend then Sara was going to make the night perfect. The second Ava was clad in nothing but the sheets, Sara started to follow suit with the help of the naked blonde. Everything was wonderful and ranged from fast and needy to slow and memorable. Ava loved the way she could get Sara to moan out her name, it was like their first time all over again. Sara loved that she had someone in her life that liked to give as much as she liked to receive.  _

_ “Oh Ava... keep going, don’t stop now” her mouth fell open in lust as Ava kept moving in and out.  _

_ “What about if I do something like this?” Ava asked as she slowed her movements just to tease her girlfriend before speeding back up.  _

_ She could hear her breath hitch and knew she had done a good job when she was rewarded with the sweet gasps of, “A-Ava... Ava mmph Ava.”  _

_ Ava scrunched her face as the sweet tones of Sara’s voice got deeper.  _

“Ava wake up.” She was startled awake to see Gary’s face hovering above hers. 

“Good god! Gary what have I said about waking me up like this?!” She noticed the pillow in his hands that he was using to hit her with. 

“...To not do it?” He gave her a sheepish grin. 

“Exactly, so why-“ she was then cut off hearing the buzzing. 

“Your alarm has been going off for the past 15 minutes.” Gary held his hand out and offered her the ringing device. 

“Oh, sorry” She mumbled. 

Gary just gave her a smile while walking to the door and said, “breakfast is ready when you are sleeping beauty.” 


End file.
